Expelled
by ExpandingDarkness
Summary: Jim is at risk of being kicked out of his boarding school. Boarding School AU. Short Story. Kirk/Spock, Chekov/Sulu.


He was so screwed.

Drumming his fingers against the wooden armrest of the Headmaster's bench, James T. Kirk studied the waiting room with anxious eyes. He had really fucked up this time.

Winona Kirk had called to the HM's office less than ten minutes ago inquiring her son's behavior for the past year. This report would be the determining factor that would resolve whether or not he would be sent to an offworld bootcamp. What was bad was that Jim knew that the HM had nothing good to say about him.

First, Jim had vandalized half of the boarding school in sheer boredom. Then, he had pranked nearly every teacher on the campus twice. He snuck offcampus to go to bars and visit girls that lived in the area. He was consistently tardy because he was asleep in his dorm with a hangover, then he wouldn't pay attention in class. Why? Well, Headmaster Pike thought it was because he wasn't diciplined and wasn't being challenged.

However, things had taken a turn for about three months when Spock came to the school. His mother had recently died and his father didn't have time to raise him, so he had been sent to the boarding school. He was going to be a teacher as soon as he graduated and he was currently both a student and a teaher's aide. As soon as Spock began showing up in Jim's classes, he automatically paid more attention.

He paid attention to a certain teacher's aide.

After a while, Jim decided that just fawning over Spock wasn't enough. So he became crafty and coerced him into "study sessions". That worked fantastically because Spock knew that Jim was just playing him and he was attracted to the handsome Jim, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Nearly a month after the study sessions began, Jim asked Spock out and two months later, Jim had had his biggest plan yet. He had to bribe the Dorm Monitor Scotty into letting Spock move into his room. Scotty had a soft spot for true love and had agreed to the arrangement as long as nobody found out and Jim stayed out of trouble.

That worked for a little while until Miss Uhura noticed that Spock was sneaking into the wrong dorm every night.

The HM had been alerted and Pike automatically disapproved. He thought that Jim was a bad influence on Spock and wanted to keep the two apart. Though, he couldn't do anything about their relationship since romance between two boys at the school was not forbidden.

Jim knew that because that Russian exchange student Chekov was dating his best friend Sulu. Those two had a romance that was so public and sweet that Jim honestly envied what they had. They didn't have to live in secret like he and Spock did.

Jim shifted on the hard, cold wooden bench and then jumped when the door to the waiting room opened. Almost literally dragged inside by Nurse Chapel was Hikaru Sulu. Jim was taken aback by Sulu's appearance. Bandaids covered stitches to the left side of Hikaru's face and one of Sulu's hands was wrapped. Once the door closed, Jim jumped up in concern, "What happened to you?"

"Cupcake was fucking talkin' shit about Pavel," Hikaru grumbled angrily. Jim's eyes widened and then his eybrows narrowed. "Cupcake" was the bully of the school that had a crush on Miss Uhura. Cupcake never ceased with making fun of Spock and bullying Chekov. Neither of the boyfriends appreciated it and they had gotten into countless fights with Cupcake over it.

A moment later, the door banged open again and the man in question stalked inside. Once he caught sight of Hikaru, the burly man lunged for Sulu.

Jim instinctively leapt out of the fray as Cupcake and Sulu began to yell at the top of their lungs as they fought. A second later, the door to the HM's office opened and Pike whistled to get their attention.

Immediately, the fighting boys stood at attention and Jim stared dumbstruck at how loud the whistle was. He wanted to make a comment about that, but then Pike spoke.

"Kirk, you're dismissed. Go to your dorm and don't let me catch you sneaking out or you'll be expelled on the spot. You two, get in here."

Jim went to his dorm and then an hour later, he decided to go downstairs to the rec room. Upon entering, he saw that Chekov, Sulu, and Spock were sitting together at a table. He drew up a chair and sat down.

Everyone looked up at him and he felt compelled to ask, "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," Sulu grinned cheerfully, "Neither of us are suspended, but Cupcake is!"

"What?"

"Headmaster Pike was so caught up with us and how we never make trouble that he just let your case go. Besides, it looks like you make Spock a little more tolerable to be around so that's a plus," Hikaru winked.

Jim blinked in surprise and Spock raised an eyebrow at him. Chekov laughed and Hikaru turned toward his boyfriend with a grin.

"So today turned out alright. . ." Jim muttered in surprise.

"Heekaru defended my honor and you weren't kicked out. _Da_, it turned out alright."

Beaming at his boyfriend, Hikaru gave him a quick kiss and laughed.

Kirk smiled and then caught Spock's eye, "Well, how about we celebrate? Shall we?"

Spock stood after Jim, "Certainly."

Jim winked at Chekov and Sulu who were exchanging kisses, "I'll see you guys later then."

"Okay," Sulu nodded in between kisses, "Just don't get yourself expelled!"


End file.
